Ray P
About 'Ray P' Ray P was your average office worker. Faxing. E-mailing. Phonecalls. Coffee machine. The same old routine day in, day out. He loved his job, it was reasonably well paid and secured a classy apartment, a pet dog, food and clean running water. Clothes, a nice car, never any problems for petrol. Ray P had it sorted. Well, almost. He had everything but one thing....a woman. A woman is all Ray P craved and he quickly turned his life around after MUM (Mansion Undercover Members) kept a tail on him for a few months, to finally offering him an opportunity he couldn't refuse: All the women he could ever want. Of all colours and creeds, shapes and sizes, he had them. But he had to sacrifice his own life and everything he built for himself. He said, "No problem. Sign me up." His signature at the bottom of the Application Form stated 'Ray P'. We had a chuckle as we already had a Ray here at The Mansion. Ray Cyst. And, now Ray P, which sounds awfully like 'Rape' and from his desire to have all different types of women this suited him perfectly. He proved it too, but making even the likes of Walton vomit -- THIS was a first for The Mansion and instantly went down in the History of Delights. Here's what Ray P did....The story is written by story writer Gertrude Maryannabelle, crazy-fan of The Mansion. It was a dark and miserable morning. Raindrops fell from the sky like miniature meteorites, crashing down onto the fresh lawns and flowers situated in the Garden. Richelle sat at her desk gazing out through the large glass panelled ceiling, she was already tired from the previous days at work. Sleepless nights are a common thing at The Mansion and she spent a good 8-12 drinking coffee trying to wake herself up properly. Her yawns were the type to make you sleepy, the beautiful hazel-green eyes would fill with a brim of tear and she would wipe them lazily away with her perfectly manicured hands. She twirled in her chair clicking carelessly on the computer mouse when within a snap of a finger, Ray P was by her side. Her swinging body nudged him...Or, nudged his raging erection that poked out through his office-slacks fly. Nobody but a pervert actually used the fly of their trousers so this guy really meant business. Richelle's face was one we had seen many times before. So much that if you 'had' seen it before, you already knew she was spamming that 'Mike button'. Ray P didn't know the preciousness that was Richelle, thus he thrusted himself onto her body, now pulling his trousers down fully. His penis slapped from the trouser and up against his stomach. The raging muscle that now ejected pre-cum was like a hungry monster lashing at its prey. Richelle slapped it hard, it twanged from side-to-side and she hated that her hand just touched it...Ray P loved it. He moved it a notch forward, spitting onto the palm of his hand and then rubbing the shaft of his penis. He now held Richelle by the neck with his other hand and throttled her as he sank his cock deep into her underwear (not actually in, but stuffing it into the fabric of her expensive thong). He was practically fucking the thong harshly, climaxing almost instantly and spraying his load all over her toned stomach. Mike arrived, and cleared Ray P straight into the Reception Wall....It was over. Welcome to The Mansion of Delights Ray P. May your stay be a pleasant one.